


Goodnight Kiss

by brainyisalwayssexy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Fluff Shit, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, and I love it, and therefore very MJ, because its wicked, i dont even know man, like of course she'd mess with that dweeb peter, this just came to me as some shit MJ would pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyisalwayssexy/pseuds/brainyisalwayssexy
Summary: MJ looks at him from underneath a fringe of lashes.“Aren’t you going to give me a goodnight kiss, Parker?”“A wh-what?”--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which MJ is feeling extra mischievous and Peter has no chance of getting out of this with any shred of dignity left.





	Goodnight Kiss

 

MJ remembers _almost_ every detail of the night she first asked Peter for a goodnight kiss. This is mostly because the whole event was one of the most ridiculous things to ever happen to her.

It was after their first real “date”, if one could call it that.  Most days they just hung around together, studying in his room with Ned or traipsing around the city. With Peter’s little gig as a neighborhood superhero, well... being in a low-maintenance relationship was definitely a benefit, if not practically a prerequisite. 

But one day, shortly after a particularly long absence, he’d randomly insisted that they go on a real, proper date, and because she didn’t feel like arguing, she’d mistakenly agreed for what she was sure would be a shitshow.

Still, as much as she loathed the idea of dates in general (because that shit was archaic and a vestige of the old patriarchal system) she couldn’t help but admit that tonight, she’d had quite a bit of fun.

She took a special joy from seeing Peter’s eyes bug out when he’d picked her up earlier. She’d given her outfit just a bit more thought than usual, fixed her hair a bit, and managed a swipe of colored lip balm -- but that was enough to for him to turn him into a blubbering puddle of dork, at least for five minutes.

The day had been fun, though, really -- they’d traipsed a bit around the city like they often did (“accidentally” hitting a Star Wars exhibit on the way -- sheer coincidence, Peter insisted). Then, they’d capped off the “date” portion of the night by eating at MJ’s favorite Indian restaurant. She’d gotten a great kick out of being able to witness the exact moment that made Peter patently regret his life decisions --  just seconds after scarfing down an appetizer that was a  _ touch _ too spicy for him to handle. (“How bad can it be?” were his famous last words. MJ was nice enough to give him her cup of water, because as funny as it was, spicy Indian food was NOT how Spider Man was going to go.)

He’d insisted on walking her home after (“ Yes, MJ, I  _ know _ you can take care of yourself, but May would also kick my ass if I let you walk alone... and I also want to be with you just a bit longer. ”)

But now they’d arrived at the steps up to her apartment, Peter dutifully standing one step beneath her, and MJ... well, MJ suddenly had some mischief on her mind.

She makes to knock on the door when suddenly, she takes a step back and instead turns around. Peter blinks back up at her, looking mildly confused.

Oh,  _ perfect,  _ she thinks. It’s show time.

She takes another step forward so that there’s scarcely a breath separating them, and shoots him the sultriest look she can manage.

It’s clearly had the effect she wanted, because she notices him swallow suddenly.  _ Ha _ .

Checkmate.

MJ looks at him from underneath a fringe of lashes.

“Aren’t you going to give me a goodnight kiss, Parker?”

“A wh-what?”

Even in the darkness, MJ can tell that Peter is suddenly blushing furiously despite himself, and she tries her best not to laugh at how funny yet strangely endearing his embarrassment is. In the little time that they’ve been dating, he still pretty much always lets her make the first move, so for her to suddenly flip the script... well, she’s definitely surprised him, that’s for sure.

She relishes the look of embarrassment/sheer terror on his face a second more because hey, she’s feeling a bit mischievous. Then she decides it’ll be fun to goad him a bit more.

“You heard me, loser. A goodnight kiss.” And then, just to dampen his ego a little bit: “ I think I deserve that after putting up with your unreal dorkiness during that “surprise” Stars Wars exhibit.”

“Hey!” he mutters defensively, bright red rushing to his cheeks for a completely new, separate reason. “I wasn’t  _ that _ bad!”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes and tries to keep a straight face.

“Right. And I’m the mayor of the city. ” she deadpans. “Anyways, where were we?”

“Oh, right.” Peter looks sheepish again. Dork.

Finally, the idiot leans up towards her.

She tries not to look  _ too _ interested, on principle. I mean yeah, a girl has needs, and she hasn’t seen him for weeks but like, nothing a little alone time can’t fix, right?

God. She’s so  _ whipped _ . Blech.

 

And damn, he’s so close she can practically  _ taste _ his lips already, and her eyes are about to flutter closed when suddenly -- 

 

“ _ Wait _ \-- is this is a test?” He pulls back, abruptly.

Now it’s her turn to be surprised.

“Sorry?” She HAD to have misheard him. Because what in fuck, Peter?

He sees the look on her face and hastily struggles to explain himself.

“Masculine and feminine norms regarding courtship -- it was in that old feminist literature article you texted to me last night after Decathlon! I did read it by the way, but.....” and here’s where he looks embarrassed... “it’s been awhile since I've read up on the subject in detail”, he admits sheepishly.

_ Oh _ . This idiot. He for real thinks she’s testing him on Decathlon shit. MJ can’t believe it. It’s equal parts endearing and frustrating, really. Endearing because she knows he’s making an effort to do Decathlon stuff even though he’d much rather be webbing it up over Queens, and frustrating because she’s been trying to get this moron to  _ kiss her for fuck’s sake _ .

She decides to play along, because why not mess with Peter a bit more? 

So she gives him her best  _ ah-ha _ look and clicks her tongue in mock-disappointment. “You're letting the decathlon team down Peter. I can't believe you. Really.” 

“I know MJ. I’m sorry... I’ll do better.” he mutters sheepishly, and then he’s going all puppy-faced on her, and on one hand,  _ blech _ , but on the other hand,  _ damn _ he’s cute.

MJ relishes his (adorable) look of guilt before she finally drops the ruse.

“I’m just messing with you, loser. Mid-century feminist literature isn't one of the required subjects, which frankly, is probably better for everyone on the team who isn't me. It’s not always the most engaging or easy stuff to get through if you’re not invested, though I hate to admit that. ” 

Peter, for his part, continues to look utterly confused. 

Oh boy. She needs to break this down a bit more. 

“This isn’t a test, Parker.” she manages, and she can’t help the flush that suddenly rushes to her face. She’s  _ asking _ him to kiss her? Like he hasn’t dropped the ball half a dozen times already by now? Oh, for crying out loud.

Thankfully, he seems to have finally caught on, and now he’s looking at her with the sort of lovesick look that makes her insides turn to mush. 

“So...does that mean...?” 

Peter eyes her, hopeful and yet also wary, as if he still doesn't fully trust his own logic.

She sighs dramatically because this boy is an idiot, but for better or for worse, he’s  _ her _ idiot.

“Yes, Peter. I want you to kiss me. For real.” God, that was difficult.

 

Now, it’s  _ his _ turn to look too knowing for his own good. He gives her a wicked, toothy grin.

“I know. Two can play that game, MJ.”

 

_ What? _

 

Oh. My. God. This little fucker. He’s been messing with her.

She tries to respond in a somewhat coherent way, but nothing comes out, so she instead goes for a shorter response.

“I hate you.”

He smirks, and  _ ugh _ , he looks so cocky, which is so unlike him, but  _ damn!  _ she’s still attracted to him and it just  _ sucks _ .

“The last few hours would say otherwise. Also, you DID just ask me to kiss you -- ”

“Maybe you’re being set up as my next murder victim, and this whole thing was a ruse.”

“To kill Spider-Man? That would be awful, MJ. Even you aren’t that heartless.”

“ _ You’re _ one to talk about being heartless.” she snaps back at him, and now she’s pouting like a petty, overgrown child.

“Well, you started it!” Peter shoots back.

“ _ Really _ , that’s the best you can come up with?” MJ can’t believe this conversation.  What is going  _ on? _

“Well, it’s  _ true! _ ” he manages, and she hates herself, in that instant, for fixating instead on how her favorite stray curl of his has come loose, and how badly she suddenly wants to push it away, pull him close, and curl her hands in his hair.

“Oh, you have  _ got _ to be kidding me.” she mutters.

 

All right. She’s done playing with her food.

She yanks him up by his stupid collar, and then he’s stumbling forward into her space and practically pinning her to the wall. He’s so close she can catch his familiar scent, count all the faded freckles on his face.

She locks her arms around his neck and practically growls at him -- 

“You win. Now shut up and kiss me, dumbass. ” 

Peter manages a weak, helpless grin. He knows the game’s over.

“Whatever you say, MJ” he rasps.

 

He meets her halfway and heatedly closes the distance between them, and she melts for him. 

 

The last thing she remembers of the night is the low, breathy groan that leaves his throat before he finally presses her against the wall and deepens what is already a searing, blinding kiss.

 

Suffice to say, she manages to shut him up. It’s well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom. Kudos are great, comments are even better. It was rushed and un beta-ed (?), so feel free to send honest feedback. I'm still trying to get my head around these two characters since this is definitely not the type of couple I usually root for, but I love their unconventional dynamic and I cannot WAIT to see where Marvel takes them.


End file.
